Unlikely Heroine
by kornerbrandon
Summary: Carrie White is the outcast, the pariah. No-one wants to know her. But when she's called in to deal with the fate of the planet, she must stand with other heroes against a deadly enemy that threatens humanity with extinction
1. Chapter 1

**G'day, everyone! Welcome to my first ever crossover story. This is a completely new area for me, as I've never attempted a story for Carrie or The Avengers before. That changes today!**

**Keep in mind that this story is set before the events of Carrie and during the events of The Avengers**

**One more thing my readers, keep in mind that as I live in Australia, my knowledge of American schools is limited to what little I can garner from movies and TV shows. So please keep that in mind. However, if I stuff anything up, please don't hesitate to correct me.**

**Moving on to the story then!**

It was lunchtime at Ewan High School. Everyone was eating with their friends. At one end of the cafeteria, Chris Hargensen was sitting with all the popular kids.

At the other end was Carrie White. Carrie wasn't eating with her friends for the simple reason that she had none. She had been labelled practically from day 1 as "Creepy Carrie". She had been pushed around so much that she just took it in her stride now.

Her home life wasn't much better either. Her mother, a religious zealot, would continually lock her in her closet to pray for hours on end. Yes there were those who pitied her, but none of them attempted to befriend her for fear of losing their friends. Carrie wanted nothing more than to break the cycle, but she simply couldn't. No matter how friendly she tried to be, no-one wanted to know her.

* * *

After finishing another day of torment at school, Carrie arrived home to find that her mother wasn't home yet. _Thank you, Lord._ She thought.

However, she sensed something was wrong. _Someone_ was in the house. Why though? No-one even bothered to find out where she lived. She decided to challenge whoever it was.

"I know you're there" She said "You can come out and hurt me now"

"I'm not here to hurt you, Ms White." Said a deep voice.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, her body tensing.

"It's my job to know. Ms White, we know you possess telekinetic powers. You're part of a bigger world. There are people just like you, and right now, we need all of your kind." The man emerged from the shadows. He was tall, bald, dark-skinned, and wearing an eyepatch over his left eye and a black greatcoat. "I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."

"The what?"

"Allow me to explain. I'm Nick Fury, Director of the Strategic Home Enforcement, Intelligence and Logistics Divsion."

"That'd be hard to say with a mouthful of marshmallows." Said, Carrie, cracking a rare smile, but Fury's face remained in the same, stony expression.

"Just call it S.H.I.E.L.D. Anyway, I'm also the coordinator for the Avengers Initiative. The Initiative's aim is to gather the most powerful forces we can, so that we can ensure peace."

"By being ready for war?" asked Carrie.

"Nothing is perfect, Ms White." Fury then broke out a tablet, and proceeded to sho Carrie a photo of a blue cube

"That is the Tesseract. We believe that it could be the key to unlimited clean energy. And I think you and I can both agree that the world sorely needs that." Fury explained. Carrie could understand that. Even she knew that the world was in dire straits.

"I can see why we'd need that, but why would you need me?"

"It has been stolen by one of the most evil people in the known universe. There's a storm coming, and no single person can stop it."

"I can't. My mother-"

"We will deal with your mother. For now, come with us." Many kids wouldn't think about this, they wouldn't go with a stranger. But Carrie saw it as a chance escape her day-to-day living Hell.

"Okay." She said. Fury gestured to her to follow him. The two climbed into the advanced stealth helicopter waiting for them at the local park. Fury decided to take the opportunity to show her the people she'd be working with.

First, there was footage of what looked like a robot to Carrie. "That's Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. He built a suit of armour for himself. He's a bit . . . self-centred."

She was then shown footage of what seemed to be an old World War 2 battle, but also saw a man in funny clothing "That's Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America. He's the world's first and only supersoldier."

The next clip showed a huge green _thing_ rampaging through New York. "That's Doctor Bruce Banner. He tried to develop the original formula used on the Captain. As you can see, it didn't really work."

Next was footage of an armoured and caped man holding a hammer. "That's Thor. He's . . . not of this planet. He's basically a god."

The final clip showed a man and a woman fighting against seemingly impossible odds. "Those are agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Also known as Hawkeye and Black Widow respectively."

Carrie sat back and absorbed all this information. One more thing still played on her mind, though.

"Who's the guy who stole the cube from you?" She asked. Fury brought up a photograph of a long haired man with a creepy smile.

"That's Loki. He's also not from Earth. He's almost the exact opposite of Thor in every single way."

The rest of the flight passed without a word, before they arrived on a massive aircraft carrier. As they exited the helicopter, she saw two men, one of which she recognised as Steve Rogers, the other she didn't. She also saw a woman that she recognised as Agent Romanoff.

* * *

"Did he ask you sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" She heard Natasha asked Rogers.

"Trading cards?" Rogers asked.

"They're vintage. He's very proud of them." After Rogers and Banner had introduced themselves, Fury gestured for Carrie to go over and introduce herself to them. As she walked over, Natasha was the first to notice her.

"And this is the youngest member of our team, Carrie White." She said.

"Oh hey. You're the telekinetic, aren't you?" Asked Banner.

"That's what I think." Said Carrie. After Rogers, Carrie and Banner had shaken hands, Rogers turned to Natasha with a slight look of concern on his face.

"Is Fury sure about this? I mean, recruiting a minor-" He started, before Carrie interrupted.

"Its fine, Captain, really. Besides, it's not like I'll be leaving a lot behind." She said, looking slightly downcast. Rogers vowed at that moment, to ensure that she would survive what was about to happen.

"Ladies and gentlemen you might want to step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe." Said Natasha, with an almost smug grin on her face. Suddenly, the ship began to shudder.

"Is this a submarine?" asked Carrie.

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Asked Banner, rhetorically. Just then, four huge engines folded out from underneath the ship, and it began to lift off the water.

"Oh no. This is _much _worse." Banner said. The three followed Natasha inside the ship.

**And there you have it! The beginnings of what I hope will be a great story. This is obviously using the same material as the 2013 remake of Carrie, but again, it takes place before the events of the film. The main reason for that is I wanted her classmates to know who helped save New York. And personally, I can't wait to get to the final battle. **

**Over the course of the story, I've kind of envisioned a father-daughter type of relationship between Carrie and the good Captain. Let me know what you think of that idea.**

**Until next time, see ya mates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**G'day, everyone! So I figured that I may as well develop a schedule for updating. Every week, I will provide you with two updates, max and one minimum. If the story gets enough love, I may attempt three in one week, although that may be stretching it a little. I can guarantee at least one update a week, but the second one is entirely dependent on how much schoolwork needs to be done and on what subjects. Or, in the words of Malcolm Tucker, it is dependent on how much s**t is on the menu and what f***ing flavour it is.**

**Moving on to the story then!**

Carrie followed the three inside the main building on the ship. She couldn't help but feel small among the all the advanced military equipment and research rooms.

"What's this thing called?" Carrie asked Natasha.

"We call it the Helicarrier, Carrie." Natasha responded. As Carrie peered out a window, she noticed that the giant contraption seemed to just vanish into the sky.

"Reflector plates. Helps with visual camouflage." Natasha explained. Once again, Carrie was awed by the amount of high-tech gear that her new employers had. Natasha eventually ushered the three onto the bridge. The three stood in awe of S.H.I.E.L.D. once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Greeted Fury. Carrie noticed that Steve handed him a ten dollar note. She'd have to ask one of them about that later, though she doubted she would get any answers from the stone-faced Director. She and Steve kept looking around while Banner and Fury got down to business. Eventually, what looked like a high-ranking agent turned to them.

"Ah you must be Carrie White. I'm Agent Coulson. Would you like me to show you to your bunks?" Asked Coulson.

"If you've got nothing better to do." Said Steve. Coulson gestured for the two to follow him, so they did. After a few minutes of walking, they were there.

"Well, here you are. We don't set the best beds, but they're awful homey." Said Coulson, only to get no reaction from either of the two. _Seriously?_ He thought. _Neither of them have seen it?_ Embarrassed, he left, leaving Steve and Carrie alone in the bunk room. Just as the silence began to get awkward, Steve spoke up.

"So, Carrie, what school did you go to?" He asked.

"Ewan High in Chamberlain, Maine."

"I've never been to Maine. I grew up in New York. Anyway, earlier you said that you wouldn't be leaving much behind. What did you mean by that?" He asked.

"I never really had any friends. They christened me 'Creepy Carrie' from day 1, and it stuck. My home life's not much better, either."

"Yeah, I know. I read through your file on my way here. Some pretty troubling stuff in there."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, you know. The fact that your mother would lock you in your closet for hours on end was troubling enough. Listen, I wasn't always like this either." This intrigued Carrie.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I was a supersoldier, I wasn't the exact perfect physical specimen. I was small, sickly and fragile. Then I met the kindest man I knew, Dr Abraham Erskine. He made me what I am today."

"You were in the Second World War, weren't you?"

Steve chuckled. "Yes I was. Captain America and his Howling Commandos. My old second-in-command, Bucky; he used to say I could never avoid a fight if I tried. But most of my friends are gone now. I mean, according to my birth certificate, I'm in my 90s." He said. Carrie laid back on her bunk, felling slightly better.

"Hey, Carrie, listen to me. No matter what it takes, I **will** make sure you survive this. You've got your whole life ahead of you." He said, a genuine look of concern on his face. Carrie couldn't remember the last time someone was genuinely concerned for her well-being. At that moment, Carrie realised that beneath layer after layer of muscle, Steve was a caring man, so she decided to go ahead and trust him. Just then, Coulson came in.

"You two are wanted on the bridge immediately." He said. After exchanging a quick confused glance, the two followed Coulson

* * *

Minutes later, they were on the bridge. Coulson's second-in-command, Agent Ward, had explained that they were currently accessing every camera in the known world.

"We got a hit." Said one of the agents. "67% match. Cross-match, 79%"

"Location?" asked Coulson.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding sir."

Fury turned to the two. "Captain, Carrie, you're up." The two simply nodded, then left.

* * *

The flight was fairly non-eventful, with Natasha flying the Quinjet and Steve sitting across from Carrie in is Captain America uniform. Carrie herself was wearing a standard dark grey S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit like Natasha's.

She had insisted on not carrying a gun. This caused a bit of an argument, with Fury and Romanoff both insisting that she needed at least one, while Banner said that her powers alone could compensate. The argument ended with Steve saying that it was her choice, and that since she wasn't nominally a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative, they had no right to enforce their regulations on her.

"We'll be there soon, so get ready." Said Natasha. The Quinjet's ramp door lowered to reveal Loki standing while the humans around him knelt. The two, sensing that time was running short, jumped from the Quinjet. Just as an elderly man took a stand, Loki released an energy blast from his sceptre. The man would've surely been killed, had Carrie not put up a telekinetic wall at the last moment.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, I saw man standing above everybody else, and we ended up disagreeing." Said the Captain.

"Yeah, and I've just had the week from Hell, so you really do not want to mess with me!" Shouted Carrie loosing a telekinetic blast than knocked Loki on his behind. Loki stood back up.

"The soldier and the telekinetic. The man out of time and the downtrodden girl." Said Loki, contemptuously.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Said Rogers. Natasha moved into position in the Quinjet, and unfolded the minigun built into it.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." She said through the loudspeakers. Loki fired a blast at the Quinjet, which quickly dodged it. Carrie threw a telekinetic punch Loki's way, knocking him back, only for him to recover quickly and knock her back. The Captain and Loki began to duke it out, with Loki gaining the upper hand. He placed the sceptre tip on top of Steve's helmet.

"Kneel." He said.

"Not today!" Said Carrie from behind him, before throwing a telekinetic kick his way. Just as the three seems evenly matched, 'Shoot to Thrill' by AC/DC played through the Quinjet's speakers. _That must be Stark_. She thought. And sure enough, the armoured figure touched down, breaking out all of his built-in weapons.

"Make a move, Reindeer Games." Said Stark. Loki raised his hands in a movement of surrender.

"Good move." Said Stark. Carrie and Steve walked over.

"Mr Stark." Said Rogers.

"Captain." Stark responded. He didn't seem to acknowledge Carrie, but he had, and he would be asking Fury a few questions about recruiting a minor.

**And there you have it! Another chapter complete. Let me know what you think about the first interaction between the Carrie and the Captain. That's got a certain ring to it, doesn't it? Carrie and the Captain.**

**Anyway, till next time, mates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, this isn't a chapter. Before you start bollocking me, I have a very good reason: Recently, fanfiction has started to impact my life in a negative way. My school grades are dropping, and I need to pick them up to get into university. I'm also beginning to neglect my family and friends. But above all, it's starting to hurt my relationship with the girl I love the most: My girlfriend. Another reason is that I have been recently diagnosed with depression, and have even made a suicide attempt (I botched it, thank God). **

**So it is with a very heavy heart that I inform you that I am leaving this site. This isn't a decision I've made of my own free will, and not one I take lightly. In the time I've been on here, I've talked to some really good people, and that will be a wonderful memory.**

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, aaa3007 and Mecha74, your friendships will be the fondest memories I have of this site. Thank you for the support and the crazy conversations we've had.**

**All of my stories, save for "Bodyline" are hereby up for adoption. If no-one adopts the stories, they will be taken down.**

**Again, this is not a decision I make lightly, but it is hurting my life, and I can't let that happen.**

**Regards, your friend from Australia, Brandon Jake Korner**


	4. Chapter 4

**Listen, after long and careful thought, I've decided not to quit the site wholesale, but rather take an extended break. Unlikely Heroine has been adopted by iamgoku, and he's done a bloody ripper of a job with it.**

**In any case, I'm pleased to announce that my stories will be updated. It'd be a shame to see the work on my Kickin' It and Mr Young stories go to waste, especially when I have plans to create sequels for the both of them.**

**In the future, don't expect updates too often, but believe me, they will be updated.**

**I've also planned three additional stories, so pop over to them and check them out when they're published:**

**Carrie's Songs. This will be a collection of song-based one-shots set around the universe of Carrie. Currently, I have the songs "F***in' Perfect" by Pink, "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan, "Gotta be Somebody" by Nickelback, "Lift" by Shannon Noll, "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson and "Hall of Fame" by The Script. PM me any further suggestions.**

**Warrior of Time (Doctor Who/Carrie/Sarah Jane Adventures crossover). Carrie has a secret that no-one knows about her apart from herself. She's one of the most powerful beings in the universe. When the Doctor and Rose discover that another Time Lord is still alive, the Doctor goes through all manner of problems to recover the only other survivor of the Time War.**

**80th Hunger games (SYOT). It's been six years since the events of the fateful 74th Games and anti-Capitol sentiment has begun brewing into full-blown rioting. Snow, in a final attempt to calm the Districts, enlists the help of his former enemies, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark to pacify the Districts in what he promises will be the final Games. But Snow should never underestimate just how crippling alliances can be.**

**I've also planned sequels to Young Dawn and Seaford:**

**Freedom Fighter (Young dawn sequel). In the years since the end of the war, Adam and the gang have been part of the underground Free Canada movement inside the occupied zone. When Adam leads the war that frees Canada from North Korean control, he faces a tough decision that turns loyalties on their heads. Based on the award-winning film "Michael Collins".**

**The Breaker (Seaford sequel): Jack is now a hero of the Revolution; a man idolised by thousands. But past sins have come back to haunt him and Jerry, as well as militia commander and Jack's protégé, Colonel Brody Carlson. What will become of the hero? Based on the award-winning film "Breaker Morant".**

**Regards, your friend from Australia, Brandon Jake Korner**


End file.
